Moonlight
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: She's an exotic dancer, to put it modestly, but what else is she to do to support her son? Hiding him from his father, for as long as she can. She refuses to let him live like she had, constantly abused by the man that was supposed to love her unconditionally. It's Robin, a complete and utter stranger, that changes her life. That night he walked in the club.
1. The Evil Queen

**Hi Guys!**

 **I wrote this a while ago and thought it'd be fun to post.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **...**

He doesn't particularly want to go but he's the best man, so of course he goes, to support his friend. His friend Killian is getting married and the 'guys' thought that for his bachelor party they would all go to a strip club.

Since he's the only one who hasn't been to a strip club or had a lap dance- which his friends think is necessary to have once in his life- he is the target of the night.

"Time to corrupt Robin!" They chant as they head into the dimly lit club. Low music can be heard echoing through the large room. Many men have their eyes glued to the girl on the stage who dances to the music, as others throw their money at the other girls dancing on poles. They find a circular table in the middle of the room and order drinks. Robin order's a bottle of beer as he intends to stay sober, as the other's have a plan of getting drunk off their asses.

When their drinks arrive, Killian asks the waitress where they can get entertainment. At that question, Robin just rolls his eyes.

The waitress smiles politely and leaves, she can be seen talking to another woman whom Robin can't make out due to the bad lighting. He can see how the woman nod and then makes her way over to their table, his friends cheer when she arrives.

The brunette chuckles, "what can I do for you boys?" She asks in a soft voice and a knowing smirk.

"We need you to give our boy Robin here a lap dance," one of his friends say with a pat to Robin's shoulder. The brunette chuckles softly and Robin thinks it might as well be the most beautiful sound in the world.

 _She is stunning._ He thinks.

Her short black hair flows down to her shoulders, her eyes are a beautiful brown.

 _Just like chocolate._

Her lips are painted red and she is wearing black heels along with black nylons that are attached to a garter belt with black panties.

A black corset with red lace adorning her figure. And in Robin's opinion, it's doing an amazing job at pushing up her cleavage.

Her smile is one that he wishes to see day and night.

He does notice her other assets- he is after all a man- he longs to know more about the beauty that lays before him.

She walks over to him and gently straddles his hips.

"How much is a lap dance?" Killian asks but continues before anyone has a chance to respond, "oh, well with him, you might as well just take all of it." He jokes as he slams a wad of cash down on the table near the brunette, all in $20 bills. It's obvious he has already had his fill of drinks.

The brunette smirks at how forth coming the group seems to be.

"What's your name?"

Robin asks staring intently into her eyes, "Sapphire, but a lot of people like to call me the Evil Queen," she says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty. I'm Robin."

She laughs, "so I gather."

A rather loud song starts with a bass line beat that seems to vibrate off the walls.

She starts to move her hips on Robin's looking into his eye's seeing that he seems more interested in her own eyes than anything else which is something she is not used to, especially considering where she works. And how she's dressed.

"Boobs or Ass?" One of his friends shouts as Robin rolls his eyes.

"What will it be Robin?" She asks amused at the way he seems to be annoyed by his friend's bluntness.

He mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that?" Killian shouts from his place at the table.

Killian doesn't seem to be paying the woman who is gyrating against Robin's hips a lot of mind. This definitely wouldn't have been the case 2 years ago. Robin guesses that Emma really did change him. Especially considering how much of a fight he put up at coming to a strip club for his bachelor party in the first place.

"Ass," he says again a little louder. The brunette smiles and turns her body so that she is sitting on his lap and they are facing the same direction. Just as the lyrics blow through the speaker.

 _On my waist, through my hair  
Think about it when you touch me there  
Close my eyes, here you are  
All alone dancing in the dark_

 _Tell me baby if it's wrong  
To let my hands do what they want  
Late at night I pretend we are  
Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_

She starts to roll her hips on his crotch in circular motions, moving her hips in time with the beat. He can hear his friends making different noises beside him but pays them no mind.

She's grinding her ass in circular motions along with the music echoing through the club. She stands back up and sensually moves up and down, dancing between his legs. To say Robin is enjoying himself would be an understatement. She settles herself back onto his lap, she moves her arms behind her and grabs his hands and moves them to her hips. Normally she has problems with men that get to handsy, but she knows for some odd reason that Robin wouldn't do anything she doesn't want or permit.

She sits a little back in his lap as she moves her hips, allowing him to guide the motion of her hips. The song plays its last beat and she slowly moves her hips slower and slower until she stops.

He removes his hands and she gets back up. Robin's friends are whistling and applauding causing her to laugh as she notices the slight blush covering Robin's cheeks.

"Anything else I can do for you boys?"

"Do you do girl on girl?" One of the guys asks. She laughs again and motions for another brunette to join them.

Robin notices that she has red streaks in her hair. She joins them with a coy smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Robin notices that she wears a very- and when he thinks very he means very- skimpy red dress as well as matching heels.

"What's your name love?" Killian asks.

"Red," she responds.

One of the guys scoffs and asks "as in Bloody Mary?" She laughs and walks to him and leans over his chair so her cleavage is directly in his eye sight.

She smiles as he gulps, "as in Little. Red. Riding. Hood." Robin chuckles as his friend nods. Red gets back up and heads back to Sapphire.

"They want us to dance together." The brunette says to Red.

"No Problem." She responds with a smirk as the next song starts.

 _Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl, I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do_

 _Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em_

 _Know you say you down with it  
Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it  
Girl, you know I'm from Chicago,  
I act a fool Bobby Brown with it  
In it, nobody take me out though  
You got gifts bring 'em down to the south pole  
Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles  
Don't you worry 'bout it might gon' work it out_

 _Only it's you got me feeling like this  
Oh why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right_

Red turns around and starts grinding against the Evil Queen's hips, Sapphire holds her hips moving along with her.

They dance like this to give the guy's a good view. Red turns around and wrap her arms around the brunette's neck and puts a leg in between the other brunette's legs, Sapphire does as well. They both roll their hips on the other's leg, creating a delicious friction.

Red whispers so only the brunette can hear, "he's staring at you."

"We're dancing right in front of him," she whispers back.

"But he's not staring at me."

"He's an ass man, he likes asses" she says, cringing at how crass that sounds.

"Yeah," Red chuckles and adds, "your ass." As the next song starts.

 _Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty  
Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty  
Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty  
Big, big booty  
What you  
(Ain't that a freak)  
Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty  
(My baby, you're gorgeous  
I mean you're fine, you're sexy  
But most of all you are just absolutely booty-full)_

Red places her hands on the brunette's hips as the verse starts they move their hips together going down and up. They continue this until the song comes to an end.

It's clear that everyone in the group has had way too much to drink, well, everyone except Robin.

Red goes up to the table grabs the cash and comes back to the other brunette, she takes 3/4 and places it between Sapphire's breasts and smiles.

"Bye boys!" She waves as she walks into the back.

The brunette smiles and turns around. Since they had asked for entertainment, and she is 'the best' of the club and was their first entertainer of the night, she needs to make sure that all their needs are _satisfied_.

As she's about to ask if she can do anything else Robin speaks up, "I think I need to get these fools out of here, before they do something they'll regret in the morning, and I as well would like to make it home sometime tonight." He says smiling at her. She nods and smiles back. Robin somehow miraculously gets the men on their feet and toward the door without any accidents.

"Goodnight M'lady." Robin says as he takes her hand and kisses just above her knuckles.

She smiles and says genuinely, "goodnight, Robin." He smiles and heads out after paying for the drinks and to the taxi where his friends wait.

Regina doesn't miss the flutter of her heart when he kisses her hand, or the small wish of seeing him again, though she knows it won't happen.

She smiles like she never has before, no one has ever treated her like he has. She's a stripper many men treat her like trash.

She heads to the back room with a bright smile on her face that doesn't leave for the rest of the night.

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Café

**Here is the second chapter :D**

 **...**

He can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful smile always invading his mind when he is working or doing simple tasks.

So he goes back, and he goes as often as he can just to see her. He thinks that maybe he will gather the courage to ask her out soon, maybe even today.

It's about 2 weeks after the bachelor party, that he comes back once again. He finds a seat at a table in a secluded corner.

She comes out of the back just as Red is making her way in, "lover boy's back," she says pointing to where he is sitting with a bottle of beer set in front of him. Red smirks as she heads into the back room.

The brunette chuckles and makes her way over to him, "hey," she says softly.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good," she looks up into his eyes, "your back" she comments with a small smile.

He chuckles, "yes it seems so."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm actually off now. Just heading out."

He smiles, "that's alright, I hope you have a good night."

She smiles genuinely, "thank you." She turns and heads into the back to change. She wears dark jeans and a white shirt as well as a warm cardigan. Normally she wouldn't wear clothes this casual in public, but it's late and she is just going home. She pulls on her black boots and heads out the back door. Her car isn't too far away but she walks quickly because it's dark out and, well, she's in an alley, so she walks fast.

Just as she emerges from the alley she feels a hand on her mouth and her waist and whoever it is, pulls her back into the dark. She tries to scream and fight back but he's strong and keeps a firm hold.

And as much as she tries, she can't escape.

She can feel him pressing into her, his groin grinding into her ass as he groans into her ear.

She can't stop the thoughts of not being able to stop the near future.

She lets tears fall, though she knows it's futile, she still struggles, not willing to give up, not willing to give him the satisfaction. He pushes her hard into the wall whispering in a low voice what he's going to do to her and how much they'll enjoy it.

As he goes to unbutton her jeans she bites on his fingers that cover her mouth.

Hard.

She screams as loud as she can as he holds his hand back to him letting out a string of curses, but he still keeps a firm hold on her against the wall.

All she can do is hope to God that someone had heard her.

...

After Robin finishes his beer he pays at the counter and heads out of the club. The only thought on his mind is how to ask the brunette out on a date.

As he's heading to his car he hears a rather loud scream from behind him. He turns around on instinct and heads towards the source of the scream. He tries not to think about how fearful the noise sounded, or how familiar.

He runs into a dark alley where he finds her, she's struggling to get a man off of her while she is pushed against a wall. She notices him immediately, staring at him with eyes full of fear and tears. Silently pleading, begging him to help her.

"GET OFF OF HER!" he yells. The man throws her roughly on the ground, and runs away hoping that the distraction will allow him time to get away.

He rushes over to her, "are you alright?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, thank you" she says with a shaky voice though calming a little when he takes her hand and helps her up onto her feet, "thank you" she says again looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright your-"

"Regina," she says realizing he doesn't even know her real name, "my name is Regina."

She looks into his eyes, " and yes I'm ok, thank you." She says sincerely. He smiles, "I need to go," she says trying to rush out of the alley and to her car.

"Wait!" He grabs her arm and turns her back around.

She flinches at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry," he says quickly retracting his hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, please, just, let me help, you were just attacked, you can't just go home and pretend like nothing happened."

"What do you want Robin?"

He continues, "let me take you to the hos-"

"No! No hospital" she responds with a slight waiver in her voice.

"Let me help."

"I didn't ask for help."

"But I want to help just, at least go get coffee with me, if you won't let me take you to the hospital, maybe it will help calm your nerves."

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, "my nerves are fine." She insists.

"Regina..." he pleads.

Begrudgingly she nods her head.

They walk side by side to the nearest coffee shop in a comfortable silence. Robin heads to the door and holds it open for Regina to walk through first.

"Thank you," she murmurs as she walks past him and into the café, she heads to the far corner that is hidden from prying eyes.

Robin heads to the booth after ordering two cups of coffee and sets one in front of her before sitting down across from her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he stares at his coffee and sighs, he looks over at her, he doesn't miss how she averts her eyes from looking at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks cautiously.

"No," she says quietly.

"I won't judge you," he looks back down at his coffee and adds, " I will never judge you." He says as he returns his eyes to look deep into her eyes.

"Robin, my job is to dance proactively on and in front of men, sometimes even with women. Others don't respect people like me. They look at us differently. I should have been more careful."

"No! This is not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself! The only person to blame here is that man. It doesn't matter what you do or anyone else for that matter, no one deserves or should be objected to what that man was willing to do to you."

"Robin, I know you mean well, I do, but people like me will always be viewed differently. Dirty, 'asking for it' things like-"

"Don't," he says softly. He reaches his hand over the table and gently envelopes one of her hands with his. She meets his eyes, "you are not dirty, and you certainly didn't ask for it." He says as he remembers her eyes that were filled with fear in the alley. "Tell me something not many people know about you," he says after a slight pause, trying to change the subject so she wouldn't have to relive her attack. As she stays silent he sighs and says, "I have a son," she looks at him. "Roland," he smiles just thinking of him.

She takes her hand away from his, immediately missing the warmth the contact had brought, "and your wife?" She asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

"My wife passed away 3 years ago while giving birth to Roland." She looks at him, in his eyes seeing sadness and happiness, no doubt brought by his son.

"I have a son too," she says quietly, fiddling with her hands that lay in her lap.

"Henry," she adds with a slight smile.

"And your husband?" He asks, thinking he might have passed away as well.

"My ex- husband is my son' s biological Father but my relationship with him is rather complicated."

She says hesitantly, she swallows at the intense gaze she can sense is being cast her way.

"By complicated..." he asks scared of what her answer may be. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Why does it matter?" She asks him.

"Because I care, Regina, despite what you may think or what others may have done to you in the past, I care." He states firmly.

"I never wanted to marry him," she says , her eyes filling with tears. He has already found out so much about her, she might as well open up to him. Maybe, she thinks hesitantly, he won't hurt her.

"Why did you?"

"My Mother forced me," she says looking up. He moves out of his side of the booth and sits next to her, he takes her hand calmly in his, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "It was an abusive marriage." She confesses as a tear makes its way down her cheek, he takes his hand and brushes the tear away with his thumb. He strokes her cheek, silently encouraging her to continue. "After my Mother died I found out that I was pregnant." She shakes her head, Robin places both his hands on top of hers, "I couldn't take it anymore so I... So I got a divorce, I wasn't going to let him hurt my child. It was long and terrible but I got out... for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about every aspect of my li-"

"Regina, I'm not leaving. And I won't hurt you."

She nods, "after the divorce, I was all on my own. I had nothing, no one. And I was pregnant. I barely had any money. Leopold knew that, so he threatened me, told me he would file for full custody. My parents were very wealthy, and after the divorce I barely had anything left. He's really wealthy, he knows a lot of lawyers and judges and so many people who could, without a problem, make custody go to him. I didn't have a choice, I had to give him what he wanted. In order to keep Henry I have to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. It's like my life isn't even really mine. But I don't regret it. I would do whatever I need to do for Henry. As long as he never meets his biological Father, I will do whatever he feels like he wants from me."

"Regina, what exactly does he ask for you?"

"Things that I don't think you would feel comfortable hearing."

"Is it similar... t-to what that man wanted to do" A small sobs leaves her body.

He fights his instinct to find the son of a bitch and kill him as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her as he cradles her head in his palm, letting her silently cry into his chest. She clings to his chest hopping that something can ground her, which only results in him tightening his hold on her.

She pulls away slightly to look at his face, "I had to get a job that paid enough money to support me and Henry. I don't want him to get hurt. That's how I became a stripper."

"Regina does being a stripper pay enough to support you and Henry?"

"Stripping alone doesn't," she says shaking her head.

"Alone?"

"If someone asks, I'm supposed to give them what they want. There are private rooms in the back of the club..."

"Regina, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Robin says.

"So, it doesn't matter, as long as it pays for food and shelter."

"Let me help," he says cradling her face in his hands, "you don't have to do this anymore, not if you don't want to."

"No, Robin" she laughs, "you don't understand, I need to do this. I don't know how to do anything else!"

"I can help you, I will help you!"

"I can't let you help me like that, you have a son Rob-"

"Please, Regina. My parents are wealthy, just like yours were. I never liked that I was better off than everyone else but I can use it to help. I have a good job, I run a company that I'm sure won't get any worse off I add a secretary." He laughs, "Regina, you don't deserve to live like this, please. Let me help you." He adds, resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how to accept help... No one has ever tried to help me." She says.

"Then let me be the first."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. New Friends

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warning: There is a scene in this chapter that isn't consented to. For the first couple of chapters this story will be dark. But it will get better :D**

 **...**

Robin had taken her to her-barely livable- apartment. Upon seeing it, he had immediately offered her his apartment or buying her one.

"You deserve better." Regina, being as stubborn as she is, had declined.

Robin had pleaded with her to become his secretary, begged her. She had promised to try the job, next week.

First, she had to figure out how to quit her current job. Mr. Gold, the owner of the club, ran a very tight ship.

And, he did not take kindly to surprises.

Regina walks nervously to his office in the back of the club. Knowing he would be very upset.

"Mr. Gold?"

He groans, "what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

"What do you call what we are doing right now?" Regina gives a nervous smile as she sits on the chair facing him.

"I recently had a job offer at a firm. And... I am going to take it. I wanted to speak with you personally. I will give you my resignation tomorrow." Regina is slightly frightened by the smirk on his face.

 _Why does he look happy?_

"You know Regina, when you asked to become a dancer here I said yes. You assumed it was because, what? You're hot? Have a good body?" Regina nods, "Hmmm... you know... I never took you as stupid. To get this job you normally have to do certain things. What did you have to do?"

Regina looks at him confused, "ask?"

"Exactly. Did you know that I am very close friends with Leopold Blanchard?"

Regina's eyes fill with tears as she quietly says, "no."

"Mmmmm... He called me before you asked to work here. He told me you would do whatever I ask. You can't say no. And of course, give you the job you would ask for. Let's test that theory. Come. Here."

Regina lets her tears fall as she moves to Mr. Gold kneeling in between his legs and undoing his pants. She knows the routine, has done so multiple times with Leopold. If anyone ever says the magic words (knowing Leopold) she is supposed to do as requested without complaining.

It only takes her a moment, using her small fingers, to remove his cock form his pants. She glances up at him knowing that if her isn't satisfied with her work and calls Leopold, it won't be good, especially not for her. So Regina does wheat she always does, she pretends she's somewhere else. Pretends she isn't really on her knees, pretends this isn't her life.

She distances herself.

She licks him, starting at the base and going to the head. She wraps her lips around the head, sucking softly.

 _Please finish soon._

She can feel his hands curl into her hair, holding her head in place.

He's getting hard. Closer and closer to his release. She sucks on him, feeling him get larger. It's getting harder to take him down her throat, to avoid reflexively gagging she has to focus on relaxing her throat. She pumps him, using her mouth and her hands, feeling his response. Both of his hands weaving into her hair.

Regina does everything she knows to further stimulate him. To make him finish faster.

Regina takes him down her throat, then pulls back to tease and stimulate the head with her tongue, then back again, repeating the motion, over and over again.

Regina sucks on him as hard as she can. Regina feels the hands on her head tighten.

He's close, very close.

He holds her head in place while he starts to push in and out with his hips, fucking her mouth.

Regina can't stop herself from gagging several times. His rough treatment giving her no time to attempt to relax her throat. He ignores her discomfort, holding her head in place as he begins to spasm.

She feels him coming into her throat.

"Be a good girl, " he tells her with a quiet moan, "and swallow it." Regina does as she had been told, trying her best to ignore the taste.

Regina is good, she's had a lot of practice. She's been doing this for 2 years. Not for Gold, but for Leopold and numerous other men. Always upon Leopold's or Mr. Gold's requests. Mr. Gold moans pushing Regina away so she falls roughly on the ground, coughing.

"You will not leave this establishment until I tell you to understood?" Reigna nods weakly, " I don't care if you take the job as long as you continue working nights. You can rest assured Leopold will hear about this. Now. Get. Back. To. Work."

...

Regina sits down gently on the bed in one of the 'special rooms' as the club calls it. Each room is assigned to a dancer. Each with a bed in the center and many 'toys' on the shelves next to it. After Gold told her to work, she had danced for 2 hours on stage, 1 hour working the floor and 2 hours with clients in the room, wanting more than just a dance.

 _At least I made good money tonight._

She thinks as she tries in vain to adjust her 'skimpy' outfit.

She is tired, oh, so tired.

Unfortunately her shift doesn't end for another hour. When she's done, she get to go home to her baby boy. Just the mere thought of Henry puts a smile on Regina's face.

 _I can do this._

...

Regina walks back into the club, looking for anyone who 'needed a dance'. Her slight smiles falls as she sees him enter.

 _No. Not tonight please._

She swallows shaking her head. She walks quickly, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"No, you don't," he says as he grabs Regina's arm and drags her into the back rooms.

He already knows which one is hers.

He comes to the club often enough. Pushing her through the door and shoving her towards the bed, he slams the door shut.

"I had a rather disturbing phone call this evening," he comments as Regina crawls into the middle of the bed, hoping he won't be rough with her.

"Mr. Gold called. He said not only did you have the audacity to say you got a better job, but you wanted to quit, and you also didn't satisfy him."

"I did!"

Leopold slaps Regina roughly, "what have I told you about interrupting." Regina lets her tears fall as she tenderly cups he red cheek.

"You, Regina are mine to do with as I please and if I so much as hear a complaint like this again you **will** be sorry."

He says as he climbs on top of the bed.

"Not tonight, Leopold," Regina pleads.

Her body tenses as she feels his body slither over hers. He removes his clothes quickly and slides her panties down her legs. Regina shuts her eyes and tries to block out everything around her.

 _Everything will be over soon._

"How does it feel to know you don't have a say." Leopold asks viciously, causing Regina's eyes to snap open.

"What?" She chokes out.

"You can't say no. If you do you will lose everything."

Regina tries to ignore him, she does. She can't deny that the same thoughts plague her day and night. Ever since the divorce.

 _I'm nothing more than a slave._

Rough hands on her breasts break through her thoughts as she withholds a cry.

"I do have a say" Regina says defiantly, needing to hear the words out loud.

"If that were, true, my dear, you wouldn't be here, under me. You wouldn't have attempted to satisfy Gold. You wouldn't do everything I say." Leopold replies, one hand moving from her breast to between her thighs.

"No one loves you Regina," he whispers harshly in her ear a he slides into her. A cry escapes Regina's throat.

"If anyone did love you, then you'd have someone to help you, and you wouldn't be stuck with me."

His thrusts become quicker and deeper and all Regina can do is grip the sheets beneath her with white knuckles to keep form striking out at him.

That would only make it worse.

"And you know why you have no one to help you, " he moans as his pleasure grows.

"You deserve this, Regina." He smiles as he leans down and whispers, "you don't matter."

"Stop, " Regina pleads.

"Stop what? Stop telling you the truth or stop this?" He asks, slamming into her harder. Regina bites the inside of her mouth as hard as she can, anything to keep her form screaming.

The only sounds in the room are Leopold's muffled grunts in her neck. Silent tears make their way down Regina's face as her mind tortures her as much as her husband is tormenting her body. Maybe she is worthless and deserves this.

She's ripped away from her painful thoughts when Leopold slams into her one last excruciating time. He rolls off her immediately and she is grateful that he doesn't want a round 2 .

I t doesn't take Leopold long to get dressed and leave without a word. Regina cries as she hugs her knees close to her body.

 _Everything hurts._

"Henry,:" she whispers as if remembering she needs to be home. She hurries to gather her things. She knows that exhaustion will eventually take its toll on her body. But if it means she gets to spend time with her son.

Then so be it.

...

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Still Breathing

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter :D**

 **...**

Regina struggles to keep her eyes open as she turns her key in the lock to her apartment.

"Mommy!" Regina smiles as she immediately bends down to embrace her son.

"My little prince, " Regina sighs as she breathes in her son's comforting scent. "How are you baby?"

"Good!" Henry giggles as Regina presses small kisses over Henry's face.

"It's almost 11:30 you should be in bed." Regina says with a small affectionate and exhausted smile while stroking back Henry's hair.

"I wait for you." Regina smiles as a small pang of guilt hits her heart, pressing a small kiss to Henry's head, she stands up and places Henry on her right hip.

"Thank you Granny, " Regina says as she sets her purse down on the table, holding her son close to her as she feels his arms circle her neck and lays his sleepy head on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, " Granny says with a smile as she puts her coat on.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Here, I have your money-" Regina says as she looks through her purse, stopping when Granny lays a hand on hers.

"It's alright."

"But... I owe you-"

"No, Regina really it's fine, consider it a favor. Anyways... you look exhausted, go to bed." Granny says with a smile.

"Thank you," Regina whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Regina spends 10 minutes reading to Henry, willing the small boy to sleep as he listens to her soothing voice. Regina presses a kiss to Henry's head as she affectionately strokes his hair from his face. He snuggles closer to her, his head resting on Regina's chest, her heartbeat calming him.

Regina can't help but feel guilty, she never has any time to spend with her son. Starting tomorrow, she works starting at 11 a.m. and won't be back until 11 p.m. at the earliest. Regina lets silent tears fall as she realizes.

 _I'm missing my son's childhood. He's growing up, and I'm not there to see it._

Regina wipes her tears with the back of her hand and tries her best to sleep.

...

 **1 Week Later**

Regina walks out of the dark club, walking quickly to her car. She had the same schedule for a week. Wake up at 9, make Henry breakfast, leave for work at 10:30, leave for the club at 4:30, come back at 11:30, thank Granny and put Henry to sleep. Same routine, everyday.

Any hours she doesn't spend working or sleeping, she spends with her son. But Regina can only keep this up for so long. Exhaustion slowly creeping into Regina's body, taking over her body one day at a time. Regina hasn't exactly been caring for her body as she used to. She takes birth control every morning, drinks water, and eats every once in a while.

Robin works with Regina during the day, teaching her everything she needs to know. Achieving to put a smile on Regina's face.

After a week of neglecting her body's basic needs, Regina starts to notice. As she walks to her car she begins to sway, seeming to lose her balance. Her vision blurring, growing cloudy, getting dizzy. Her world spinning. Regina inhales deeply as she rests her body against her car.

Regina feels a hand on her back, comforting, familiar.

She can tell they're talking to her, but Regina can't hear anything over the ringing in her ears.

"Regina?" Ruby gently turns the weak brunette to face her. "Hey, you ok?" Ruby asks in concern as she lightly cups her cheek. Regina's eyes aren't focused, like she doesn't even know Ruby is standing before her. "Regina you're starting to scare me," Ruby says as she easily takes most of the brunette's weight, letting Regina lean on her. "Wow, ok, you are extremely light. And skinny." Ruby says as she easily feels bones poking into her hand from her tight grip on the brunette.

 _When did she lose so much weight?_

"Ok," Ruby says as she grabs Regina's phone from her pocket, dialing the last person she texted. Ruby begins to worry as the other brunette's eyes begin to flutter close. Regina hadn't said anything at all.

"Hello Regina, how are you?"

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Ruby, I work with Regina. I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know what's wrong and I'm worried and I don't know how to help," Ruby says hurriedly as more and more of Regina's small frame leans on her, as if Regina doesn't or can't control her body weight.

"Where are you?"

"The club. Please tell me you know where that is," Ruby says urgently.

"Yes. I'm coming. I'll be right there."

...

Robin hurries to Regina's car, the phone call had scared him, he could only hope he isn't too late.

"Regina?" Robin asks as he quickly falls to his knees beside her.

"She's breathing but I don't know what's wrong." Robin nods as he turns Regina's face to him, he can both feel and see Regina's bones stick out prominently. As if she hadn't eaten in days.

 _How did I not notice that before._

"Regina, love, can you hear me?" Regina tries to open her eyes, but nothing works, her body isn't responding to her commands.

"Ruby do you have something to eat, chocolate, granola bar... anything." Ruby nods as she digs through her bag, finding a chocolate bar she instantly hands it to Robin. Her worry for her friend growing.

"Regina, eat this... please." Robin pleads as he nudges her mouth open, putting the chocolate bar in her mouth. He hopes that maybe having sugar or food or something will help Regina. Regina chews slowly with Robin's help, his hand guiding her mouth. Regina can feel her body responding as she slowly swallows the chocolate.

Her vision slightly clears and all that she feels lefts is exhaustion, "tired." She mumbles.

"Regina!" Ruby smiles.

"Loud," Regina mutters.

"I'll take you to my apartment, I think you should sleep and then I'll make you a real meal."

"Home."

"You're coming with me, I don't trust you to sleep and eat on your own." Robin says with a small smile.

"Henry."

"I'll ask Granny to stay the night with him."

"No, with me," Regina struggles to form sentences, all she wants to do is sleep.

"I'll get him, "Ruby says, "you go with Robin and I'll bring Henry by."

...

Robin had laid Regina in his bed, covered her in thousands of blankets, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Regina is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

"Papa?" Roland asks sleepily.

"Yes, Roland?"

"Is that Gina?"

"Yes, she's really tired so I'm going to let her sleep and as soon as she wakes I'm going to make a big meal. Her son Henry will join us soon, you can meet him later, right now it's bed time." Roland nods his head as he tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Roland, " Robin says as he picks up the small boy and puts him to bed.

5 minutes later, Robin hears a knock on the door. Opening the door quickly he finds a very tired Henry in the arms of a concerned Ruby's.

Robin takes Henry into his arms, "thank you for bringing him."

"No problem, is she ok?"

"She's sleeping, I'll feel better once she's eaten."

Ruby nods, "you're the guy."

"Guy?"

"Lover boy. You would come into the club often and just stare at Regina. Except... you would stare into her face, just like you were mesmerized."

Robin smiles, "I care for her."

"I can tell. When you stopped coming by I thought your affection for her had stopped."

Robin gives a sad smile, "No. my affection for her will never cease. And... I thought she had stopped working at the club."

"Oh, well, if it's any consultation, Gold is friends with Regina's ex-husband. I don't know what happened between them, but I know that he's very controlling and I know... Regina's scared of him. Anyway... thank you for taking care of her."

...

Robin gently lays Henry down next to Regina, the boy instantly curling as close as possible to his Mother.

Robin wakes at 7 a.m. and busies himself around the apartment, he calls into work saying that both him and Regina wouldn't make it to work that day. Robin also calls Emma, though he's Killian's best friend, he had become close friends with Emma. And as it happens, she is a detective. Robin will do whatever it takes to keep Leopold away from Regina.

Whatever he's doing, it ends **now**.

Robin is lost in his own thoughts as he begins to cook breakfast.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Roland?"

"Is Gina sleeping?"

"Yes, I'm going to let her sleep until at least 1 p.m. then we'll have a big meal. But until then... you eat your breakfast and when Henry wakes up maybe you two can play together." Roland smiles as he eagerly nods while drinking from a glass of juice.

...

After Henry wakes up, Roland and him find an instant connection, playing together in Roland's room. Robin smiles as he hears the tell tale signs of laughing and children playing. He ready's a tray of food as he glances at the clock, 2 o'clock. He opens and closes the door to his room quietly, he places the tray on the nightstand next to Regina. Pressing a gentle hand to her forehead, he smiles as the brunette begins to stir.

"Robin?" She mumbles as her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." Robin says with a smile as he lightly kisses Regina's forehead.

"Hmmm... I smell food."

Robin chuckles, "yes and it's all for you." He says as he helps Regina sit up.

He smiles as he watches Regina eat, content to watch her eat and make small talk.

When Regina's finished, he places the tray back on the nightstand.

"You scared me," he whispers.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't quit?"

"I was embarrassed... Leopold threatened me... and... Robin," Regina says with a slight hitch of her voice as she stares into his eyes while tears form in her own, "I didn't know what to do. I can't lose Henry, he's everything I have. I can't ..."

"Shhh..." Robin says as he strokes her hair, "it's alright. You won't lose him. A friend of mine is coming by, we will figure this out. I promise you, as long as I'm here, **no one** will hurt you."

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


	5. Running to You

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thank you all for Favoriting/Following/Reviewing! I wanted to comment on one of the reviews, Regina is NOT pregnant. She passed out because she wasn't getting a lot of sleep and was barely eating.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **TW: Mention of Abuse**

…

Robin holds Regina as she sleeps peacefully, as if silently reassuring her he is there. Glancing at the clock Robin notices that Emma will be here in one hour, or two. Robin knows Emma well enough to know she has a tendency of being late. Robin hadn't given her any details, just that he needed a favor and that it's urgent.

 _It gives her longer to sleep._

He thinks as he rests his head gently on Regina's, she sighs as she snuggles into the comfort of his arms. Warm, safe. Regina lets Robin's heartbeat calm her, soothe her.

For once, in a really long time, she sleeps peacefully, without nightmares, without worries.

Safe.

Robin knows he won't sleep, can't sleep. He needs to stay awake, not because of the children laughing in the room next to his, but because he feels he needs to protect the small brunette in his arms.

The feeling brewing in his heart is like no other he has ever experienced. He had loved his first wife very much, always will. But with Regina, having known her no longer than 2 months, it is as if his heart beats for her and only her, with his first glance of her, like he had given her his soul. An all consuming feeling of warmth when he is with her. How can someone fall for another. So deeply, so quickly?

"I will never leave you." Robin whispers to Regina as he hugs the brunette closer to his body.

 _I can't._

…

Roland and Henry giggle as they run together to the door of the apartment after having heard the doorbell.

"EMMA!" Roland shouts as he hugs his small body to her legs.

"Hey, buddy!"

Emma chuckles as she lifts the growing child into her arms, resting him on her hp.

She had spent al lot of time with Robin and Roland after meeting Killian since Robin is Killian's best friend.

"Who's this?" She asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Henwy!" Henry says smiling up at the blonde.

Emma chuckles, "I'm Emma."

"You hewe four Momma?"

"Yeah, I think so." Emma smiles sympathetically at Henry. "Do you know where Robin is?"

Henry shakes his head eagerly as he runs to Robin's room. Roland scrambles out of Emma's hold to run after Henry. Emma smiles as she chooses to wait in the living room.

…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mamma!"

Henry repeats as he jumps up and down on the bed. His shouting and jumping quickly echoed by Roland though louder, "PAPA! PAPA! WAKEY!" Robin groans as Regina smiles, choosing to hide her face in Robin's shoulder.

"Roland, please not so loud. No jumping."

"Emma's hewe!"

"Thank you." Robin says as Regina chuckles.

Stretching, Regina sits against the headboard.

"Henry, come here sweetie." Regina smiles as her son immediately complies and snuggles into his Mother's hold. Regina adjusts so Henry sits in her lap, stroking her son's hair from his face affectionately she asks, "did you eat?"

Henry nods his head as he rests his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

 _Like he always does when he hasn't seen me for a long time._

Regina thinks with a pang of guilt.

 _As if he's trying to reassure himself I'm here._

Regina cuddles herself closer to her son, ignoring the stares Robin and Roland are giving her as she lets small tears fall.

"My little prince," Regina whispers into Henry's ear as she places a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Wove you Mommy," Henry says as he wraps his small arms around her neck.

"I love you too, so, so much."

…

Robin gets Henry and Roland situated in Roland's room so they can talk in the living room.

To say Regina's nervous would be an understatement. She doesn't want to talk about Leopold or what he has done to her. But she doesn't want to keep living like this. Regina walks nervously into the living room behind Robin, she gives a faint smile as Robin introduces them.

Regina pushes herself into the corner of the couch, trying to make herself as small as possible. Robin sits next to her, taking her hand, hoping to offer comfort as Regina stares nervously at the wall. Emma sits across from her, "so… what's so urgent?"

 _Smooth Emma._

Emma thinks as she stares at the pair before her.

"Regina?" Robin asks, looking at her.

"Uhm…. My ex-husband is…" Regina takes a deep breath, "threatening me."

"Ok, can you tell me what he's threatening you with?"

Regina fiddles with her fingers, looking at them, something she always does when she's stressed or nervous.

"He's threatening to take Henry from me." Regina says in a small broken whisper, as if imagining her life without her precious baby boy.

"Henry's your biological son?" Regina nods her head slowly. "Normally in custody battles-"

"Henry has never met his Father."

"Oh… Ok… can I ask why?"

"I gave everything to make sure Henry never meets his Father."

"Do you think your ex-husband would really have a chance then if he were to go through with his threat?"

"I know he would win. He's best friends with all the local judges. Has tea with them, golf afternoons on the regular basis." Regina chuckles humorlessly, "they'd never side with me. Besides, all they need is to take one look at me… hear what I do for a living… I'd lose everything."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a stripper. Conveniently, my ex-husband is best friends with the owner of the club I work at. I'm required to do what's asked of me by clients. No matter what, without complaints."

Emma looks at Regina with shock, "it's not really that bad. I'm used to it. Leopold would make me do it while we were married. The only difference now is that I get paid…." Regina finishes as she looks back up at Emma with distant eyes, "so tell me Miss Swan, would you give a 2 year old son to his whore of a Mother or would you give him to his Father who **everyone** loves, who has a steady career, income… who would you choose?"

"I…"

"You wouldn't think twice… you wouldn't ask why I sell my body to others. All you'd see is someone who deserves it."

"Regina," Robin interrupts placing his hand on her cheek, but she won't turn her head, can't look into his comforting eyes.

"Why did you marry him?" Emma asks curiously.

Regina laughs, "oh, I didn't want to. But… you just don't say no to my Mother. You do as she says or reap the consequences." Emma stares into Regina's sad eyes.

 _How can someone do this to her?_

Emma thinks, Regina seems so warm and inviting, and yet she has suffered. Been through things no one should know.

"So tell me Miss Swan, what do you propose I do?"

"He has **no** legal right to treat you like this." Emma shakes her head.

"And yet he does, because he knows no one will dare cross him."

"We need to find a way to make sure he can't get his hands on Henry."

"How?" Robin asks with hope in his eyes.

"Did he… uhm…."

"Ask, it's alright."

"Did he beat you?"

Regina takes a deep breath, "yes."

"Did you ever go to the hospital?"

"No, Leopold has friends who are doctors. They come to his beck and call. If he went too far, they were only a phone call away."

"And they never did anything?" Robin asks in horror.

"They bought his stories… or they just, looked the other way."

"Did they ever take pictures?"

Regina looks at Emma curiously, "sometimes."

Emma smiles, "I have an idea."

…

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Safe?

**Hi Guys!**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I just started school and I've been really busy and had a really bad couple of months.**

 **Season 5 has started! And I honestly LOVE it a lot more than Season 4 :D I wanted to let you guys know, I started a blog dedicated to ALL evil regals:**

 **evilregalsworldwide**

 **on Tumblr. If you guys want to follow :D I'll also post updates on chapters.**

 **TW: Abuse**

 **...**

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina hisses as she paces around the living room, "you really think Leopold won't notice a random cop asking for pictures of his battered wife?"

"Ex-wife," Robin mumbles as he crosses his arms defiantly across his chest, nervously watching Regina as she paces back and forth.

Regina continues, "assuming of course if Whale still has them and if in some miraculous way he shows them or even gives them to you!"

 _He'd never help me._

"I know! Trust me I know!" Emma says with a sympathetic smile as Regina rolls her eyes.

 _I don't need your pity._

"But if I get the pictures we have some kind of proof that we can use against the bastard." Emma says, it hadn't taken Emma long to hate Leopold, just at hearing what he has done, she had taken to calling him names... among other things.

"Regina, Emma has a point." Robin says in concern as he stands and gently takes hold of Regina's shaking wrists, holding the trembling brunette within his comforting arms. Just from seeing her so terrified had made him worry. Had made him just as frightened as her. Holding her within his arms, effectively calms them both.

All Regina can think of is what Leopold will do to her if he finds out.

Flashbacks of beatings, rapes, anything and everything Leopold had ever done to her. But one stands out more than most.

The worst memory Regina has, the one that haunts her every day. The one she desires to forget with everything in her. The one she wishes had ceased to exist.

 _Regina stares at her reflection in the mirror, the once happy and bright child is long gone. Killed by all the wrong doings of the world. All her life she'd been ridiculed, abused. Her Mother always said she isn't enough, she's unlovable, undesirable. And her Father just sat back and let her, doing nothing to help the small vulnerable child. Her life has always been filled with self loathing, that now Regina knows nothing else. But that all changed when she met Daniel._

 _He had filled her life with so much hope, the love she had always desired and craved. And yet again Regina's fate worked against her, taking the only person who ever truly cared for her, from her. Her Mother pushing her into a marriage she didn't want, right after High School. To a man three times her age. She had protested, but one well placed threat from her Mother had silenced her._

 _And now she's stuck, in a marriage, with a man old enough to be her Grandfather, with a man who is abusive, and she can't get out. And yet as bad as that is, somehow it managed to get worse._

 _Regina looks down at the blue and pink stick. A purple plus sign staring back at her, looming over her ever darkening world._

 _"I can't have his baby," she whispers as she closes her eyes and leans against the bathroom sink. Suddenly sick, her world shattered by a small symbol meant to bring happiness._

 _Regina spends that whole day crying, crying for everything that has ever gone wrong in her life._

 _When Leopold comes home from work that day, she doesn't expect him to be drunk. He normally waits for the weekend or after work to start drinking. Leopold is always more violent when he's drunk._

 _Regina walks into the hallway, having just barely finished dinner in time._

 _"Leopold," she whispers when she sees him, she looks at him frightened._

 _ **Please not tonight.**_

 _"My wife!" He spits in disgust, "you are here to serve me," he hisses in a drunken stupor._

 _That night he hurts her, uses her, leaves her crying on the bedroom floor, with bruises and blood covering her body._

 _That night she knows, she loses the child growing inside her. A child she had unwillingly, suddenly loved._

 _Taken from her, in the most violent way possible._

Regina's eyes fill with tears at the memory as she tries to distract herself by Robin's protest.

"If we get the pictures the judge can't deny them." He whispers, hoping that he's right.

 _She's already been through so much._

"They might say you're extremely clumsy, or some other bogus excuse. But getting the pictures is the first step," Emma says with a hopeful smile.

 _I won't give up, you will be free._

"How do you think you'll get them?" Regina asks in a tired voice, keeping her arms wrapped around Robin. Providing her the strength she had thought lost.

"I'll beat it out of Whale if I have to." Emma chuckles, "let me take care of it."

Regina had told Emma about Whale. he's the only Doctor who ever treated her. There was more often than not nurses who helped treat her, but they always looked the other way. But she doesn't tell them how Whale took pleasure in 'treating' her.

Regina and Whale had gone to High School together. He had been a thorn in her side for years. Following her everywhere she went, obsessing over every little thing. When he finally mustered the courage to ask her on a date she had rejected him- not that it mattered that she already had boyfriend she loved and a Mother who didn't approve- as soon as she said no, he made it his mission to punish her. And now he hates Regina with everything in him.

He always used the least amount of pain killers possible. Treating her only to the point where her body would heal- in the most excruciating pain possible.

Regina can't tell them, they know enough about how her life has turned out.

As soon as Leopold found out about her refusal to Whale, he punished her. After he had deemed her 'broken' enough he had thrown her at Whale as a 'present'. Apologizing for her behavior. Essentially, Whale had gotten what he always wanted from her, and yet, he continued to treat her.

Punish her.

Furthermore, he works at the local hospital.

Taking joy in every moment he can to terrorize Regina.

And Regina knows, that he would never give Emma the pictures. But as she looks up at Robin's hopeful eyes, she doesn't have the heart to tell him.

 _He already worries so much._

She thinks sadly.

So she puts on her well practiced fake smile and nods her head, "what about the club?"

"What about the club?" Emma asks in confusion.

"If I don't show up, Leopold will know. If I refuse him he'll take Henry before you've gone anywhere near the pictures."

Emma looks at Robin apologetically, "you'll have to keep doing what he tells you to, until we are **certain** we can get both you and Henry out."

Regina nods as she thinks,

 _I'll never be free._

She knows she isn't meant to be happy. People like her don't get happy endings.

Robin looks into Regina's eyes stricken, "Robin..." Regina whispers, but it's too late. He retreats out of her hold and walks the short distance to his bedroom.

...

Regina walks quickly after Robin, having told Emma that she would do it. She doesn't believe she'll ever be free of Leopold, but she'll try.. for Henry. For Robin.

Emma, smart enough to know when her presence is no longer needed, leaves the apartment, already constructing a plan to get the pictures. To get Regina her life back out of the clutches of someone so undeserving.

"Robin," Regina says as she closes the bedroom door behind her. Before anything more can be said, Regina is pressed against the door, hard. Instantly responding to the kiss Robin relentlessly presses against her lips. Her arms reflexively snaking around Robin's neck to hold him close to her. They part breathlessly, foreheads resting together, eyes getting lost in endless pools of blue and brown.

"I'm sorry," Robin says as he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Comforted by the mere presence of Regina.

"Why?" She asks curiously.

"For one, I imagined our first kiss a bit different." He teases as Regina chuckles. Sighing he adds, "I know this won't change in the blink of an eye. I know it's a process, and it can take a long time. But just the image of him with his hands on you, using you like you're property." Robin's hands tighten on her hips, "hurting you, letting others..."

"Robin," Regina whispers sadly as she cups his cheek, soothingly stoking her thumb.

 _Why does he care so much for me?_

"You can't think like that."

"I know," Robin breathes out as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Think of the outcome. Being free." She says with a fake hopeful smile.

"If you want me to think that, then you have to meet me half way." Regina looks at him curiously, "I know you." He says with a light smile.

"Robin you've barely known me a month," Regina protests.

"And yet I know you." Robin stares into her eyes and Regina can't help but smile.

"I know, I feel the same." She whispers. No one has ever cared for her as much as he has, never known so much about her life, and yet still be with her.

"I saw how you looked into my eyes earlier with Emma. You smiled, you smiled like you do when you're hiding something, when you feel uncomfortable. You don't believe you can ever be free. I don't want you to think like that."

Robin says as he cups her cheeks, "I can't believe how hard it has to be for you. But please, I beg of you. Just consider the thought." He whispers, "you **can** be free."

...

 **Please let me know what you think! :D**


	7. A Queen to Protect

Regina dwells on that thought, the one sentence that causes a flicker of hope to alight in her heart.

 _You can be free._

Regina tries, she really does, but she can't prevent the small flame of hope that begins to grow.

She smiles as she turns her face into Robin's chest. Burrowing deeper into the warmth that he brings and breathing in his familiar scent. They're both in bed, Regina safe in Robin's arms.

It's late, but they both refuse to sleep. Content to stay in each other's arms, basking in the comfort it brings them. Regina takes a soothing breath as she feels Robin's fingers weave through her hair, stroking, soothing.

"I'm sorry."

Regina frowns in confusion as she tilts her chin up to look at Robin, immediately seeing the pain in his eyes, she becomes worried.

She can see him fighting himself, as if he is having an internal war.

"For what?"

 _What could he possibly be sorry for?_

"Kissing you." Regina's brow furrows in confusion as she pushes herself off of Robin's chest and rests her body to lean against the headboard of the bed. Wanting to be able to look at Robin directly, wondering why he appears so uneasy.

For a fleeting moment she questions if he hadn't enjoyed their kiss. Wondering if she is a bad kisser.

"Why?"

 _He looks genuinely sorry for kissing me._

"I shouldn't have," Robin shakes his head as he sighs. Copying Regina's earlier actions by resting against the headboard.

"Robin," Regina says in a whisper as she gently turns Robin's face towards her. "Why are you sorry for kissing me?"

"I hurt you." Robin says with so much determination that it frightens her, to see him in pain over something so small. He is hurting for hurting her... but he didn't hurt her.

"You think you hurt me by kissing me?" He nods in conviction as he stares into Regina's eyes with tears reflected in his.

"I imagined our first kiss so many times. You've been treated so badly, Regina, all your life. You deserve better. And I wanted to be the first to give that to you, show you different. And yet... I did exactly like all the people who have wronged you have."

"Robin," Regina chuckles with a smile as she cups his cheeks, "you are nothing like anyone's ever been in my life. You are the first person who has never hurt me. You didn't hurt me. You'd never hurt me. You're the first person who hasn't used me for something else in your life. You treat me like I come first for you. Obviously not over your son, but... like, I matter. I'm not a game piece to help you win in your life, I'm just me." Regina smiles as she strokes her thumbs over Robin's cheeks. "You haven't used me, for... any selfish reasons. You truly care for me. I'm not with you out of obligation. I'm with you because I choose to be."

"I care for you so much. I-I can't explain it. I feel a pull... I-"

"I know. I feel it too," she says as she rests her forehead against his, "I care for you too."

"Hey baby!"

"Mama!" Henry shouts excitedly as he runs up into his Mother's arms.

Henry had been playing with Roland the whole night, finding his expanse of toys fascinating.

Regina chuckles as she rests her head against her son's, breathing in his familiar scent as she bounces him on her hip.

"I think it's way past your bedtime."

"No," Henry mumbles shaking his head and snuggling into the crook of Regina's neck.

Regina hums as she strokes Henry's hair back, knowing that he'll try to stay up as long as possible. He's always done that, ever since she started working at the club. Knowing that the longer he stayed up, the more of a chance that he'd be awake to spend time with his Mother.

"I'll make you a deal. We'll spend the whole day tomorrow with Robin and Roland before Mommy has to work. Ok?"

"Yeah!" Henry says with a bright smile as he claps his hands, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Robin said you and Roland can have a sleep over," and as if just now noticing the absence of a second child she asks, "what did you do with Roland?"

Henry giggles, "he go find toy he want show me."

Regina smiles as she decodes her son's toddler language, "ok, I'll go find him so you two can get ready for bed," Regina says as she kisses the top of Henry's head affectionately.

"Ok! Mama!"

"Are they really both asleep so quickly?"

Regina chuckles as she looks at Robin sitting in bed, "in bed, yes. Asleep however..."

"That may take a while," Robin agrees with a knowing grin as she joins him on the bed.

"I may have promised Henry that we could spend the day together tomorrow."

"Did you now," Robin teases with a smile, opening his arms and letting Regina rest her head on his chest as had become accustomed to the pair.

"Mhmm..."

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"When we were talking with Emma earlier, you spaced out for a bit."

Regina nods her head as she remembers thinking of her worst memory.

"What were you thinking about?"

Regina shakes her head with a sad smile, "you don't want to know," she whispers.

"You can tell me anything."

"Uhm..." It's the one secret she has never told anyone. Her darkest memory. And yet, she finds herself wanting to tell Robin.

She had never trusted anyone like she does Robin. It's her darkest, worst memory. But... she knows she can tell him. The he won't judge her.

Regina takes a shaky breath, "a long time ago. About 4 years ago, I was just married to Leopold. I had... I had a feeling I was pregnant. So I..." Regina closes her eyes tightly as she loses herself in the memory," I took a pregnancy test. And when I saw the two pink lines, I wasn't just scared Robin, I was angry. I hated my child simply because it was Leopold's. God, what kind of Mother hates their child?" Regina says as she buries her head in Robin's chest in shame as her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Regina," Robin says sympathetically as he hugs Regina close to his body in comfort. Lightly lifting her face he says, "it's perfectly understandable for you to have had those feelings. But every thing's fine now. You love Henry."

"It wasn't Henry..." Regina whispers, "my first child... I was going to tell Leopold... But he came home drunk ... and he... beat me... worse than he ever had before. I lost my child, the same day I found out about it. I felt so lost, he left me there broken... bleeding. I was sad... All of a sudden, I realized I didn't hate my child. I loved it." Regina breaks down crying not being able to control her sobs.

"Shhhh..." Robin holds Regina to his body tightly not being able to fathom what the brunette has gone through. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

…

 **Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry this is so short! I've been really stressed with my upcoming schedule.**

 **For the next chapter, are you guys interested in seeing what they do as a 'family'? Let me know!**


	8. Safe·

**Hey guys! Wow 1 year since an update? Sorry, shit went down in my life, I hope to give regular updates from now on!**

 **Recap:**

 **\- Regina tells Robin she lost her first child**

 **\- Robin and Regina shared their first kiss**

 **\- Regina promises a "family" Day**

 **\- Regina will stay in conflict with Leopold until they find a solution with Emma**

….

It's the bright morning sun that shines its rays through the open blinds on the window that first wakes her. Her eyes fluttering open at the gentle warmth that heats her skin, the instant smile that graces her face is not one that she imagined possible without consequences, yet few days prior.

It's the slight cool heat that radiates from her side that tells her that Robin is no longer next to her. His absence raises a question to her brow, however her smile doesn't falter. The slight warmth to his side is what tells her his presence is only shortly missed.

It doesn't take her long to register the extra weight she seems to be carrying on her chest. The warmth of his breath exhaling steadily against her neck, the slight brush of familiar stray hairs against her chin, the loose fibers of a favorite pajama set, the clutch of a firm fist on her shirt as the other lays flat on her heart; even in his sleep, her son seems to seek out his favorite comfort methods from her. All telltale signs of a good morning start, and yet she can't seem to move an inch.

She smiles brightly as she moves her arms on instinct to engulf her son, holding him close to her and breathing in his scent; a comfort both Mother and son seem to share. That's how he finds them. Through the a slight crack in his open door, a bright smile on her face, eyes half-lidid as if in a blissful daze, arms wrapped around her son, both seemingly peaceful.

A sight he doesn't wish to disturb with his ungodly squeaky door. And yet, her husky voice seems to fill the room, spreading warmth through his veins.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're staring." She keeps her eyes closed, her smile only growing as she imagines his dimples hiding a rising blush on his face. A quiet clear of his throat only proves her theory right.

"You look so peaceful," Robin says with a genuine smile; his affection for the Mother and son duo only growing.

"It's my favorite time of the day," Regina admits, keeping her eyes closed and turned towards the warm sun rays, stroking her hand up and down Henry's back affectionately. "The peak of the day, no thoughts, just me and Henry." The 'and you and Roland' is left hanging but is easily acknowledged by Robin with a cheeky smile; the unsaid phrase warming his heart easily.

Regina has yet to open her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth upon her face, and the gentle rise and fall against her chest. It's Robin who makes the first move, walking quietly to what has become his side of the bed, easing himself gently onto the soft silk sheets.

"Planning on opening your eyes any time today?" Robin chuckles affectionately as he strokes a strand of fallen hair away from her flawless face. Settling quickly into the slight cool of his sheets, he lays his head in her direction, smiling as he sees her warm brown eyes for the first time that day. "Good morning." Regina hums with a smile as she gets lost in his pool of light blue eyes that seem to always remind her of a bright shinning sky.

"If I say no am I allowed to go back to sleep?" Regina answers cheekily as her 'come back' causes Robin to chuckle, a sound that has quickly become a lullaby to her ears.

"Not when those two wake up."

He smiles as he sees the slight wrinkle of an eyelid, indicating that a third party' would be making an appearance shortly. Regina smiles softly as she strokes her hand affectionately through her son's soft hair, knowing the tell tale signs of a soon to be wake Henry.

"Is Roland still sleeping?" To be honest, she's surprised they've both slept this long, not even waking her up once during the night.

"Mhm…." Robin hums his affirmation, "but no doubt not for much longer."

He smiles as he nuzzles his face into the unoccupied crook of Regina's neck. Her scent always seems to calm him, although they've yet to know each other for longer than 2 weeks.

"Are we planning on spending all day in bed then?" Regina smiles at the pleasant feeling of Robin's dimples shinning on his face against the smooth bare skin of her shoulder.

"I don't see a problem with that." Robin mumbles as he seeks further shelter into Regina's dark tresses.

It's Henry that wakes first, mumbling incoherent thoughts into the comforting arms of his mother.

"Good Morning baby," Regina says affectionately as she continuously strokes her hand over her son's head. An action that would always give him comfort as an infant.

"Mornng, Mam,a" it's simple babbles of a child, but a language Regina had become well versed in since Henry's first words.

The pitter patter of light foot falls indicates that another would also be making an appearance to the waking world of the sun breached' room quite soon.

"There comes mine," Robin grumbles in disappoint, having to move from his quite comfortable spot on Regina's shoulder. Yet his disappointment is short lived as his son comes running through his bedroom door, arms open and read to start the day.

Regina loves this side of Robin, the unfiltered father, the only concern of his is the happiness of his son, Roland; though having known him for a mere few days, he had wormed his way into her heart. The dimples he inherited from his father, only increasing what Regina was beginning to recognize as love for the father and son duo.

"Careful," Robin warns as a sudden surprisingly strong weight barrels into the dozing trio.

"Early bird like his father," Regina guesses with a growing smile.

In truth, Regina had woken a while ago, simply choosing to enjoy the warmth and comfort that seemed to come with the presence of Robin.

"Time to wake," the young curly haired boy says. Bouncing excitedly on the large bed.

The voice of another young child seems to be like a shot of espresso for the drowsy toddler lying on Regina's chest.

"Roland." Henry shrieks, now wide awake, his eyes springing open and joining in jumping on the bed with the other toddler.

"I think we somehow are outnumbered, "Robin grumbles as Regina chuckles.

"I guess it's time for the zoo." An explosion of screams rand through the room, causing both adults to wince.

"You had to say zoo," Robin mumbles as he lazily pulls his body up from the comfortable position it had been in for the last several minutes.

"Time for the zoo!"

…

"I'm not letting you pay for me Robin," Regina groans in frustration, knowing Robin wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Stop arguing, and take your ticket." Robin grins at the brunette cheekily, knowing he had won the battle.

"Only if I get to buy lunch." Regina relents with a knowing smile as she follows Robin, Roland, and Henry through the gates of the zoo. The young brunettes seemingly oblivious to the bickering adults as they run in and decided which animals to see first.

"Since they are apparently running the show, what animal do you think we're visiting first?" Robin smiles as him and Regina follow the toddlers through the streets of the zoo.

"Hmm…" Regina smiles as she gives the question generous thought.

"Henry is very fond of animals, but he's always been fascinated with otters."

"Otters?"

"Mhm," Regina hums with an affectionate smile aimed towards her son.

"I'm not sure where it came from, but I asked him once when he was relaying 'otter' facts." Robin smiles as he sees her get lost in the memory she seems very fond of. "He told me that he found a documentary one night of the intelligent, unique mammals. How otter mothers care for their children a great deal. They carry their child on their abdomens as they float on their back, they also fiercely protect and defend their young." Regina smiles as she looks at her son that is so obviously looking around for the sea creature den'. "He said I'm like an otter Mother, that I would do anything for him and would protect him with my life."

Robin stops their slow stride and cups Regina's cheek with admiration as he affectionately strokes away a stray tear with his thumb.

"You are quite a fierce Mother." Robin smiles as he sees the love of a Mother reflecting in her eyes.

"Mom!" They hear Henry whine from a far ways in front. "Come on!"

"I think he found the otters," Regina says with a tilt of her head towards their children.

"Lucky for you, Roland loves sea animals!" Robin whispers as he takes a hold of Regina's hand and drags her chuckling form to the urgent children.

…..

"Otters!" Henry shrieks in excitement as he pushes his small body as close to the glass that separates him and the small mammals as possible.

"Henry not so loud, you'll scare them." Regina advises affectionately as she strokes her son's hair away from his forehead.

"I'll be right back," Robin whispers in her ear as he kisses the back of Regina's head before walking away, knowing she would watch his son without being asked too.

His absence is barely noticed as Regina crouches down to be on the same level as their children. Smiling in absolute admiration as she sees a smile so bright beaming on her son's face, like no smile she's ever seen before.

"Look how cute that one is!" Roland points out with a giggle, no doubt having heard endless rambles from her son about the fascinating species.

"There's a Mommy!" Henry exclaims excitedly. Regina lovingly puts an arm around her son, knowing he had been searching for a Mother otter since his eyes laid upon the glass, separating the mammals from the toddlers. Regina smiles as she sees Roland lean into her, immediately her unoccupied arm wraps itself around the other brunette, pulling both the boys closer as they watch the Mother otter float on her back with her child resting comfortably on top.

It's how Robin finds them, a Mother with two children cuddling into her side, from another perspective, they'd look like a family.

 _We are a family._

At Robin's fleeting thought, he moves forward, easily wrapping his arm around all three, without hesitation.

"I have a surprise," he loudly whispers, to ensure both Henry and Roland hear him.

"WHAT?!" It's the simultaneous shriek of toddlers that causes Regina to wince with a chuckle as she rises to her normal height.

 _Always right in my ears._

"Hmmmm…." Robin feigns forgetting the big surprise, knowing just at the mention of the mere word would conduct a series of shrieks and excitement.

"What is it DADDDDDYYY?" Roland asks with a childlike innocence that only a toddler can possess.

"Well…" Robin says as he crouches down to Roland and Henry's height. "These otters seem to be very hungry and the care giver's seem to need help feeding them and I may have implied that I know these very responsible young boys who wouldn't mind helping them."

With a series of shrieks and screams, it's obvious that Robin had done something that would be idealized for quite some time.

It's this impossibly small action that causes Regina to stare at Robin in complete and utter awe. Speechless as he meets her gaze, rising slowly to his normal height, its's then she realizes that she's falling.

Falling hard and fast for a man she has just so recently met.

The children are ushered off with the caretakers to meet the small creatures, with Henry mirroring his Mother's surprise, yet quite a bit excited to meet his life long dream of otter's. It's Henry's hesitant unsure gaze towards his Mother that has Regina bending down to his height, reassuring him with comforting soft words that she would be right here waiting for him when he's done feeding the gentle sweet creatures.

Within minutes, the pair are left in the sea life cave alone.

"I can't believe you did that," Regina mutters in astonishment.

Robin chuckles, "is it so hard to believe that I could do something sentimental?"

"That's not what I mean." Regina responds, and they both know it.

"You both deserve it," Robin retorts quietly as he circles his arms lovingly around Regina's small waist.

"Thank you," Regina says so quietly Robin almost misses it.

Regina leans her forehead against his, breathing in deeply, and in that moment they both wish they could live in that second forever. No care in the world. Just two people in complete and utter peace.

…..

 **And as promised, you will be getting angst in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review so I know that you guys actually like my story! :)**


End file.
